Our game
by kinzobice77
Summary: Dos chicas que se conocieron por casualidad...se hicieron muy buenas amigas. Una tenia pareja...la otra...no planeaba tenerla pero algo comenzo a surgir entre ambas, algo que no podian ocultar y mucho menos...parar.
1. De cabellos rojo fuego

Vamos vamos! debe estar alli en la estacion ya! corrian dos chicas por la calle, de la mano rumbo a la estacion a recoger a otra chica, la que era la mejor amiga de las dos.

Una chica alta, morena de pelo corto y otra casi de la misma estatura, castaña clara de pelo, sin perder el tiempo un segundo se apresuraron a entrar en la estacion de autobuses de la ciudad.

MIZUKIIIIIIII! -gritaba la morena de ojos castaños por toda la estacion corriendo hacia la invitada, que sonreia levemente con una maleta en la mano y abria sus brazos para recibir el fuerte abrazo de la otra

-¿q-que te has hecho en el pelo? -pregunto la castaña a Mizuki cuando se acerco, euforica tambien pero algo mas centrada.

-Nada...solo me dio un volunto y lo cambie a pelirojo...-decia mientras sonreia levemente Mizuki.

-mmmm bueno ¿vamos? aun tengo que hacer la cena...-decia perpleja la morena mientras intentaba caminar mirando al frente, pero no podia, ese pelo le llamaba la atencion. Demasiado. No podia dejar

de mirarlo.

¿y como estais Kanon? dijo Mizuki mirando a la castaña -hace mucho que no os veo...contadme que ha pasado...como estais...quiero detalles!

-La morena sonreia mientras las miraba y arrastraba la maleta de la peliroja rumbo a casa y Kanon hablaba con Mizuki de las novedades, lo que se habia perdido, el como se encontraban y todo lo demas.

-Le queda lindo asi...me gusta mas pelirroja que morena...-Penso por un momento Asuka.

-NOOOOO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! -sacudio levemente la cabeza para que las otras dos chicas no se diesen cuenta.

-Nee Asuka ¿que vamos a cenar? pregunto Mizuki a la chica que iba algo desconcertada y alejada del grupo

-a...eh...Hamburguesas! q-que se que te encantan...

-Uyy que ricas!... -Esbozo una sonrisa que pocas veces se podia ver en la chica dada su personalidad fria.

-Despues de cenar, se quedaron un rato mas hablando en el cuarto de Kanon y Asuka, de los momentos que habian tenido, de cosas interesantes, conversaciones y riñas infantiles con

otras personas que las tres conocian y en general pasando el tiempo juntas alegres, para despues irse a dormir.

Kanon y Asuka, que dormian en una misma cama, dado que eran pareja, pusieron el colchon en el suelo, junto al colchon que habian preparado para Mizuki, que ya estaba dentro de la cama

escondiendo media cara debajo de la manta y tiritando de frio.

Kanon estaba abrazada a Asuka y esta, como de costumbre, despatarrada en medio de la cama, sin tapar.

-Q-que frio hace esta noche...-dijo Mizuki a duras penas

-hum...Bueno como todas las noches...-dijo Kanon

-pues yo tengo calor...-dijo Asuka mirando al techo

-tengo los pies helados... -volvio a insistir Mizuki, esta vez moviendose un poco debajo de la manta que la cubria.

Asuka se levanto y cogio otra manta para echarsela en el colchon a Mizuki, para que asi no tuviese tanto frio, pero entonces se le ocurrio una idea mejor. -Oye..¿te caliento los pies?

-¿Calentarme los pies? -la miro extrañada.

-Si...no se...tienes frio asi que... -La morena de pelo corto entro dentro de la manta y se giro hacia el filo de la misma pegandose mucho a la pelirroja, recordando las palabras que

habia pensado de camino a casa, sin que nadie la oyera. -hmm buenas noches Mizuki...

-Buenas noches Asuka...-La pelirroja se durmio, algo mas tranquila y caliente debido al calor de los pies de la otra y sin quererlo la abrazo por la cintura, pegandose mucho mas a ella.


	2. Al menos quisiera poder consolartepero

Asuka se desperto un dia mas, las otras dos chicas seguian durmiendo, abrio los ojos y cerca de su cara encontro la cara de Mizuki,

se puso realmente roja y nerviosa, ya que nunca habia estado tan cerca de la pelirroja, acto seguido se quedo mirando su cara.

No podia evitarlo, aunque no quisiera sus ojos siempre tornaban a mirar sus labios...ese rostro de niña que tenia cuando dormia, que Asuka

anhelaba ver en el rostro de Kanon, que desde hacia tiempo ya no le mostraba su chica. Realmente echaba de menos esa expresion, esa inocencia.

Poco a poco se fue acercando mas sin querer al rostro de Mizuki, aunque quisiera pararse, no podia de hecho, no lo hizo junto los labios con los de la pelirroja

durante unos segundos y cuando se dio cuenta la estaba besando. Se separo rapidamente cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo, eso no podia ser posible,

no podia estar besando a alguien que no era Kanon, a su mejor amiga Mizuki. Simplemente se levanto de la cama y fue hacia el baño a lavarse la cara.

En el cuarto la castaña se estiraba y la pelirroja comenzo a abrir los ojos tambien incorporandose a duras penas.

-¿Donde esta Asuka? pregunto Mizuki

-No se...quiza este en el baño...o la cocina...

Vamos a ver que hace... -dijo la pelirroja levantandose y yendo hacia el pasillo buscando a Asuka y encontrandola en la cocina.

-Buenos dias! -dijo la morena limpiando un poco la encimera y mirando a Mizuki -¿que tal has dormido?

-Pues bien...al menos no tuve frio...-dijo la pelirroja antes de acercarse a la otra chica a preguntarle sobre la comida del dia

La morena comenzo a cocinar absorta en sus pensamientos, metida en un mundo de contradicciones que ni siquiera ella misma podia comprender.

¿por que le estaba pasando aquello a ella? ella queria a Kanon, sin embargo...habia besado a escondidas a Mizuki...sin su permiso...y por si

fuera poco le habia gustado esa sensacion. Pero no podia hacerle eso a Kanon, ella la amaba, lo sabia. Interrumpio sus pensamientos un beso en los labios

por parte de Kanon que acababa de llegar a la cocina.

-¿que vas a hacer de comer? dijo simplemente sentandose enfrente de la mesa, junto con Mizuki.

-mmm aun no lo se...supongo que hare un poco de pasta...

Paso el tiempo, Mizuki volvio a Kasugano, su ciudad, despues de un fin de semana de risas, sorpresas, emociones y demas sentimientos...como de costumbre.

Asuka se mantenia al margen, limpiando en el piso o simplemente jugando a juegos online, como siempre hacia, mientras que Kanon iba a la universidad de mizore.

Leyendo comentarios en la red social en la que estaban la mayoria de amigos de Asuka y las chicas, le llamo la atencion un estado algo raro que tenia Mizuki en su

perfil.

"Tienes demasiados detalles que nadie ha tenido conmigo" -Leyo para sus adentros la morena, pensando que quizas a Mizuki le habria empezado a gustar alguien.

Bajo la cabeza pensativa y luego la vio conectarse al chat.

-¿y ese estado por quien va? eh? eh? -le dijo algo picaresca Asuka a la pelirroja.

-no es nada...es que...me esta empezando a gustar un chico que esta en mi clase...

-ah...espero que tengas suerte y que te corresponda...Voy a ver que saco para la cena!...luego vuelvo...

Asuka se desconecto del chat y se tumbo en la cama algo desconcertada. Debia alegrarse por su amiga tanto como ella se alegraba por su relacion con Kanon...

pero ¿por que se sentia asi? por que habia algo en su pecho que la presionaba, que la oprimia y sobre todo ¿por que tenia tanta rabia por dentro dedicada a ese chico?

No lo entendia...simplemente se limito a ver como actuaba su mejor amiga, sin hablar...sin cruzar una sola palabra con ella, cuando Kanon hablaba con ella por chat, ella

solo se ponia a dibujar, saludaba y seguia a lo suyo intentando que no se notase lo que por dentro le pasaba. Sin duda sus sentimientos no habian cambiado, pero entonces...

¿que le pasaba?...

-¿te gusta? -Dijo Kanon

-q-que!? -Se altero muchisimo Asuka echandose hacia atras en si misma mirando con los ojos como platos a la castaña

-Que si te gusta el dibujo que estoy haciendo...-la miro algo sorprendida sin entender muy bien.

-aah jajaja perdona habia entendido otra cosa...-rio la morena y luego asintio para volver a lo suyo. Su personaje en el juego no dejaba de dar vueltas en circulos, ya que

absorta en sus pensamientos solo sabia moverla en circulos y seguir pensando en lo que no debia pensar.

Dias despues un mensaje llego al movil de Kanon, la cual sin entender mucho lo que pasaba, lo leyo en voz alta.

"Dile a Asuka que no se preocupe, que Hiro me ha dicho que no. Hoy me declare y el ha pasado de mi completamente...estoy algo mal."

Enarcando una ceja Asuka se conecto al chat y vio a Mizuki conectada asi que, no tardo en hablarle para saber que habia pasado.

-¿que paso?

-Bueno...mas o menos lo que dije en el mensaje...

-¿pero por que dijiste que no me preocupara?

-Mas bien es que...te vi un poco mal por lo que habia pasado...y quise decirle que me gustaba, para ver su reaccion y quitarme el peso de encima.

-...ah bueno yo no estaba realmente mal...solo me preocupaba que tu sufrieras por su culpa...

Volvio a mentir. Asuka volvio a mentir para que nadie sospechase de lo que realmente sentia. Entonces ahi recordo lo que anteriormente habia pasado:

¿te gusta? -dijo kanon

-q-que!?

-Que si te gusta el dibujo que estoy haciendo

-aah jajaja perdona habia entendido otra cosa...


End file.
